Intoxicating
by AvelineArcher
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* His smile made my confidence soar. I couldn't explain what I was feeling or thinking and I oddly didn't care for an explanation. All I knew was that I didn't want him to leave.


**DISCLAIMER:** I neither own nor make profit off anything Marvel related.

Original characters cannot be used without my permission.

This is a Jax teller and Natalie Maine outing.

Written last year for a friend as a Oneshot request.

This is fiction. Comments and thoughts welcomed via reviews and/or PM.

* * *

**Intoxicating.**

I sucked the rim of the glass savouring the taste of tequila and orange juice while studying the patrons of the SAMCRO club. As I expected there were a considerable number of nearly naked bimbo's and just as many tattooed, leather clad men lapping up their attention. However through the parting crowd I saw the slender brunette responsible for bringing me to this party held during our two week break from UCLA.

Henley Lynch beamed brightly as she walked over dressed casually in a pair of black skinny jeans and Queen T-shirt. I leaned casually against the bar, seemingly out of place in my summer dress.

"How you doing, Nat?"

"Fine, even though I feel like I'm Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole," I raised my eyebrows at Henley as she accepted two beer bottles from the busty red-head behind the bar. "You were really involved in this…life?" I waved my hand at our surroundings.

"You wouldn't think I grew up around these guys eh?"

"Well, it kinda does explain where you learnt to handle your liquor,"

She laughed, seeming at ease here as she was surrounding by the jocks she usually hung out with. "Yeah, me, Jax and Opie use to sneak out with beers when we were fifteen. We'd go up to the roof and watch the guys ride in," she sipped from a beer bottle while talking fondly about the past I'd hadn't truly believed she'd lived until now. "They'd talk about the day they could join the club and…"

Her voice faded out as my blue eyes met those of the cute blonde emerging through the main door. He was dressed in baggy jeans and leather cut that I guess only club members wore over a loose fitting navy blue hoodie. The corners of his lush lips curved into a disarming smile that I couldn't help but return when our eyes met. He hugged a couple of the guys in a warm, family like manner and made his way towards the bar. Henley jumped when he stopped beside her, reaching over to kiss her cheek.

"Hey darlin', good to see you home." His deep tone was silky smooth and made my smile widen.

"Jax! Hey, how are you?" Henley hugged him and handed him the other beer she'd be nursing.

"I'm fine, who's your friend?"

Henley's hazel eyes glanced between us. "Natalie and I share a dorm at school. Natalie, this is Jax Teller, Jax, Natalie."

I extended my hand to him. "It's nice to meet you, Henley talks about you all the time."

"Does she?" He shook my hand, holding it a moment longer than necessary. "I hope she tells you good shit about me,"

"Christ," Henley muttered as he took a swig of his beer. "Dial down the charm, Jax, I happen to like Natalie and I don't need her corrupted by you."

I blushed even though Jax laughed and playfully tugged Henley's ponytail. Their actions mirroring those of a brother and sister.

"I won't do nothing she don't want to," his attention effortlessly swayed back to me and I chewed on my bottom lip knowing I wouldn't need much convincing of anything while he was around. "What are you drinking, darlin'?"

"Tequila and orange juice,"

He nodded to the woman behind the bar and another drink was placed before me. "Anything you want, it's yours,"

"JACKY BOY!"

Our intense staring contest was interrupted by the boisterous Scotsman called Chibs. He swaggered over and came up between Henley and Jax, draping his arms round their shoulders. Not only had I listened to many stories about Henley's childhood antics with Jax, but also ones when she got older involving Chibs – I thought with the gray streaks through his black hair and dark soulful eyes there was a certain appeal to him, despite the fact he was old enough to probably be her father.

"Where the hell have ya been, brotha?"

"Taking care of business." He replied as Chibs lowered an arm, snaking it round Henley's waist.

"Works done, now it's time to drink!"

"I thought we were going for a ride," Henley turned her body towards Chibs, draping her arms round his neck as her hazel eyes became absorbed in him.

"Nah, we can stay in."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Get a room," Jax muttered shaking off Chibs arm and moved to stand beside me as the couple made no attempt to hide their desires. "I think she's ditching you,"

"Yeah," I frowned as Chibs grabbed Henley's ass. "It looks that way."

I finished my drink as Chibs and Henley eventually pulled apart. He took her hand, smirking at Jax as they headed in the opposite direction of the party, disappearing round a corner.

"So, where are you staying?"

"The Empire motel," he nodded his head, placing his empty beer bottle on the bar. "I'll give you ride if you wanna leave."

"Sure."

He reached for my hand, holding it tightly as he led us through the outer edge of the crowd and out of the club into the cool night air. I shivered as goose-bumps appeared on my bare arms.

"Are you two staying long?"

"Just until the end of the week," I replied brushing annoying strands of hair from my face while we walked over to where the motorcycles were parked.

"Good, we'll be seeing more of each other then."

"Are you sure about that?" I playfully teased and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Jax climbed onto his bike and extended his helmet to me. I placed it on my head and when I struggled to buckle it, he chuckled and helped me. I gathered up my dress and climbed onto the seat behind him, my whole body vibrating as he started the engine. I held onto his waist, sliding my arms round him for a secure hold as we rode out of the parking lot.

Now I understood why Henley kept coming back so often, there was something intoxicating about being on a motorcycle with a cocky man.

We sped through the quiet streets of Charming, the cool breeze soaring pass us and I buried my face into Jax's back, inhaling his scent of worn leather and cigarettes. When we pulled up at the motel I reluctantly climbed off the bike, letting Jax unbuckle the helmet, flashing him a small smile.

"Thanks for the lift."

"No worries, darlin'," his smile made my confidence soar. I couldn't explain what I was feeling or thinking and I oddly didn't care for an explanation. All I knew was that I didn't want him to leave.

"Do you wanna come up for a drink or something?"

"Or something." He chuckled climbing off his bike and when I extended my hand to him he smiled, slipping his hand into mine and I led him up to my motel room.


End file.
